Deception
by always-kh
Summary: hints of namora and replikuxNamine. CONTAINS SPOILERS! He’d made Naminé miserable and I was the one comforting her, and yet he felt entitled to walk right back into her life. I don’t think so. He was undeserving of her. He didn’t get it, did he?
1. Whisper

**disclaimer: FANfiction. **think about it.** all i o****wn is the plot. i would never have had the genius for all that is kingdom hearts-like putting disney and ff characters in there.** Don't sue

**…...**

**Ch. 1: Whisper**

_Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now_

"Sora! Come back! Sora! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me here! Somebody help me please," I scream and beg as the darkness presses against me, crushing me, and I-I'm… fading.

"No!" I scream again, shrieking in fear as I find my body entangled, unable to move, and I open my eyes my screams no longer forming any words just sounds of pure terror. I look around from my prone position, slowly managing to move my arm. _It's a blanket... just a blanket... I was dreaming... I'm awake… it was just a dream, I got myself tangled up in the blanket,_ I realize trying to slow my even breathing wondering why my eyes seem so heavy and hard to move. I rub them quickly they're crusted over a little from sleep but my face is wet... I'd been crying... that explained the sticky unpleasant feeling... why my eyes hadn't seemed to open properly. And still calming myself I remembered it was all just a dream... nothing to get worked up over. But... W_hat if something like that does happen?_ There's no one to protect me. It's enough to make me shiver in fear. I'm all alone.

I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." The replica came in (of course he thought he was the real thing). "Hi Riku."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." He knew me too well after such a short time.

"What happened?"

"The darkness attacked me. Sora... he was there too... and I wanted help and called out to him but then he left… disappeared." I laugh bitterly, "Just like real life isn't it? No one cares. But it's not like I have a claim on him…" _After all I've never even met Sora…_ so why would he help? I only saw him in her memories… _and my dreams. _But there was more to my dream that I hadn't told the clone... when Sora had left he seemed... angry, furious really... I wondered if it was my mind trying to warn me or just my own fear... I didn't want him to hate me but would he if this didn't work? If he ever found out? He would have every reason to...

I flinched at a sudden contact on my shoulder. Warmth, human touch... or well touch at least as I wasn't sure if either of us qualified as human... whatever it was, it was so rare. And usually a bad thing. It meant I was going to get hit... or have a major invasion of my personal space that always made me fearful and uncomfortable... even if I didn't understand why. But the replica (I hated even thinking about him like that… but it was true. He wasn't Riku just as I wasn't Kairi and wouldn't ever be) didn't comment- maybe he understood, I didn't know- but I was grateful he ignored it... instead he reassured me, "I don't understand how that idiot could abandon you. I won't. Ever."

"Sora… didn't abandon me. I _had_ to go. It was… for the best." Another lie... the two of us had never even met... it was just these false memories I'd planted telling him this. But his sticking up for me it made me feel... almost happy. Or just remember a little bit of what happy felt like because if I was still real that's what I would feel...

But that couldn't distract me from the truth... Sora was coming and these dreams only got worse. The replica came and comforted me after every nightmare and I felt so, so, guilty I'd planted false memories and they'd make me plant more. When Sora comes… they want me to make both into puppets.

I'm frightened. But… there's so much more to come. It's only getting worse.

It's not enough that I do everything they say. They still want me to do more so they hit me, spit on me.

But…I don't WANT to hurt Sora. I know he doesn't deserve this; he's too good. But now I've hurt him anyway... or I'm about to. He's going to think his best friend hates him and that he abandoned his friend and in the end I'm expected to make him into... a... a _pawn_ it's so wrong! God, someone, save me... I can't save myself... and I'm already damned... I'm in all this already... No way to back out. I'm just trapped, left to play this until its end...

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter is based on an evanescence song by the name of 'whisper' (hence the chapter title). it's an awesome song listen to it.


	2. Had Enough?

**Ch. 2: Had enough**

I listened in disgust. He'd made Naminé miserable and I was the one sitting with her, comforting her, and yet he felt entitled to walk right back into her life. I don't think so. He was undeserving of her.

I decided to talk to him. "Just because you want to see Naminé doesn't mean _she _wants to see _you_." I told him that this was all his fault, finally telling him, "Go home Sora. I can take care of Naminé. Anyone who goes _near_ Naminé goes through me!" She wasn't the only one who was sick of him. He didn't get it, did he? We were prisoners, me and Nami, and he didn't know the kind of things we suffered through every day, the kinds of things I protected her from.

And I was sick of him. I'd had enough of him! He already had Kairi, why did he want Naminé too?! Greedy bastard. I would make him regret everything he'd ever done to hurt her. I'd make him realize she was too good for him. I'd make sure he got what he deserved. I'd leave him miserable and alone, hating himself, hating all he'd done.

I needed some time to think though, because I didn't want Nami to fear the past anymore. I wanted her to smile again, like she used to before he returned and the nightmares came. I didn't know much about the sort of past they had between them that would cause something like this... but it was obviously his fault. And she still hadn't gotten over it even after all these years. The nightmares proved it, I could hear the things she said and he was never there to help her even in her dreams. Had he done the same thing to her in real life? Left her when she needed help? I didn't know, not really, but I would tear this whole place down, burn it down, anything it took, to find out. And then I'd defeat him, I'd destroy the one responsible.

We fought and he won that round but if he thought he'd won it all he was mistaken. Heaven help him because… I won't.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so short next one'll be a decent length. this is the replica's pov just in case you couldn't tell. oh and inspiration came obvsly from CoM which is where some of the dialogue came from and also from breaking Benjamin the song 'had enough' i thought it fit or would fit the replica's thoughts really well concerning sora so listen to the song

disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters


	3. Forgive and forget?

**disclaimer: FANfiction. **think about it.** all i o****wn is the plot. i would never have had the genius for all that is kingdom hearts-like putting disney and ff characters in there.** Don't sue

**…...**

**Ch. 3: Forgive… and Forget**

_I-I'm a murderess. I killed him. But I-I told him to stop! Why didn't he listen?_

I vaguely hear the din around me, Sora panicking and shrilly _demanding_ to know, "What did you do? What did you _do_ to Riku?" How can I explain? Sora hates me now too but I_ had_ to save him. But I'm so, so sorry and now I'm hated even by the one I _saved_. I'm the villain now. I changed Sora's memories and killed his best friend… or so he thinks. He won't ever realize… I did it to save him.

I don't hear any of the words Larxene tells him, any of the accusations and the truths of the things I've done, all I see is how she picks up his poor limp body and shakes it around like a rag doll. _I'm sorry, I'm so,_ _so sorry_. And then I watch as she throws his body across the room like trash, I watch as the shell of the boy I'd known slides across the floor.

I can't face this anymore. I hear Larxene talking and I finally hear some of the words, "…a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with phony memories!" I look away, unable to meet his eyes, because... what she'd said was _true_ completely true. How can I face him?

"Then… everything I remember…" he begins sadly, hurt, and it kills me to hear him like that because _I caused it_.

"All lies! Lies, lies! An illusion Naminé made. Binding you in chains of memory…"

I begin ignoring her once more, looking instead at the husk that once was the replica, but then I hear the anger building in her tone, the hint of shrillness and fury, and, suddenly afraid, I listen to her again.

"…the one chance to make the keyblade master our puppet! That jerk Axel used Naminé" at that acknowledgment of me she draws out her kunai and Sora still stands up eager to protect me, or defend himself, if necessary, "he wrecked everything and betrayed us! You'll pay!" she snarls, stalking towards Sora.

_I_ can't _let her hurt him! I won't!_ I run forward in front of her spreading my arms out wide, "Wait!" I cry desperate to protect him, the one thing I have left, the one thing I can fix and make right.

"Huh? Excuse me? Isn't it a little late for a conscience? Last time I checked you're the one who got Sora into this mess."

Ashamed I begin lowering my head and arms then I come to a realization, "But!"

"I should tell you that I'm in an extremely foul mood," she warns and I can _feel_ the fury radiating from her as the electricity she collects around her begins to charge up, crackling loudly around her, but I don't flinch- if I do she'll make up for that with an even harder strike I know (because if you're going to do something don't do it half-assed was her thorough opinion, and if I was really serious about trying to make up for this, trying to help Sora... wouldn't my life be a small price to pay anyway?) so I hold my ground, resolute. She raises her hand up, kunai still in place, "Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" she shrieks and I wince and the hand swings down heavily, catching the side of my face, and I'm sent soaring, landing heavily on the ground, my teeth shutting together with a loud crack masked by the noise of my landing and the jarring of my head as it hits the tile and I slide across the floor.

I hear Sora's loud cry of "Naminé!" but the spinning and pounding of my head is too great to reply, every sound is magnified and multiplied loud and agonizing in my head. The spinning in my head finally subsides long enough for me to clamber up onto my knees and I see the replica in front of me. I just stare at his prone form sadly. I hear Sora approach and I explain everything that he doesn't know, but still I sit beside the dead. It is decided he will advance and I will stay here in safety, or so it is assumed, I don't have the heart to tell him that nowhere is safe for me, there's no need for him to worry. "Ok. Be careful Sora," I call out to him, wishing him strength, this boy I killed for to save.

He leaves and once again all is silent until I hear that telltale sound, the swishing of a long cloak. Marluxia is here. It comes as a surprise though not a large one, I struggle though in vain as I already knew. I don't care about my life anymore… _just let Sora be okay…_ let my sacrifice be worth it. Because when I erased his memories and took away the life of another, I think a part of me died too along with him, the part that told me I could be good, that I could be pure, I could be there for somebody else. He was the only thing I had left, Sora was never mine to begin with and I knew that from the start… But it didn't stop the hurt. Sora had every reason to hate me now. I hated myself.

But Marluxia decided to use me as a shield and I think I might fall apart because he plans to use me to defeat Sora; I can't do that! He tells me to collapse Sora's heart, to kill him too as I've killed the Replica and Axel too by dragging him into that fight with Sora. And worse yet Sora urges me on, saying he can take it, that he can still save the day. Sora silly hasn't anyone told you that when you're dead and gone you can't _do_ anything anymore?… that you'll just be another lifeless shell… like Repliku… a fact Marluxia begins to point out, jabbing another spike, inflicting yet another wound into… where? My heart? I don't have one. My soul? I don't know… can a fake have a soul?

But then there's a reply in a voice deeper than Sora's, "Think again," at that voice I gasp, breathing in I can't think, can't hope, can't do anything except wait… is it really him? Arashi* chooses that moment to portal in, his keyblade drawn and I give a noise that is not quite a scream as it comes dangerously close to me.

"My body and heart are fake. I never was anything." It breaks my heart to hear him say that, but he continues, "But, there's one thing you can't take from me, anyway even if it is a lie!" I can scarcely breathe, _what is it? Why is he still here?_ There must be something that he was so fixed upon that it saved him. "I made a promise. I will protect Naminé." I'm still in shock but touched and saddened. Despite everything I've done to him the thing that saved him, the thing he clung to was… a promise with me. I don't know whether to laugh or cry though whether those are tears of joy or pain even I don't know. All I know is the overwhelming relief, I don't have his death on my conscience, he's alive, and he knows everything, I don't have to explain it all.

He stands in front of me, protecting me, and I can only pray that they'll both be safe. They fight Marluxia but the image disappears, it was a fake. Marluxia is behind that door, Sora looks at me and then at Arashi, "Riku… keep Naminé safe."  
Surprised he hesitantly replies, "You want…me to?"

"You don't want to?" he questions searchingly and smiles, nearly smirking at the other boy.

I smile and he smiles back replying, "All right."

So we watch as he leaves and suddenly everything is weird and awkward between us. How do you speak to the boy you nearly killed? The boy you would have killed? How do you begin to explain? Can you?

But I look at him and it appears I was alone in that feeling. He appears fine, untroubled and waiting for Sora. So I wait as well, knowing that no matter what the wait will be short.

Sora returned quickly triumphant and it wasn't until then that it was asked if I could fix 'Riku's' memories. "I can't," was my only reply because how can you restore what wasn't there? I'd given him some of Riku's memories as I had some of Kairi's so we'd both feel more whole even if it was just another lie. So I watched him walk away… and then Sora…followed suit, choosing to forget me because why would he want fake memories, a fake girl? Especially when he had a perfectly good, REAL girl waiting for him at home, a girl who he nearly killed himself for just to save her and her heart.

So he wanted to remember her again, and so I would fix it… only to be forgotten again. But maybe it was better to be forgotten, better that than hated. I couldn't believe the things I'd done, the things I would have done, the people I'd hurt, manipulated, and deceived. I would try to make it right I would fix his memories… and I would see the replica, talk to him, beg for forgiveness I didn't deserve.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you liked it. please review! oh I have some fics with both of the hinted pairing featured in here in either of them so check out my other stuff too.

oh and many of the lines in this chapter are in the game i just added her thoughts and how conflicted she feels and some other stuff well hope you liked it. if you want you can imagine it as accompanying my nami sora stuff but it's not meant to.

oh btw Arashi is a name Nami came up for the replika (like a nickname) it's japanese for storm.


End file.
